


Regret Nothing

by orphan_account



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:19:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9569234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tina and Newt drank too much.. and had a kinda one-night stand. Now they're at a party and things are really awkward.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, this one's short. Enjoy!

Tina looked down at her drink. Last time she had a drink was.. She blushed. She lifted her gaze to Newt. He was talking to the townspeople. He looks as charming as usual.. She couldn't stop thinking about it. How could something that was wrong be so right? He was so perfect. Newt looks over to see her staring at him. She quickly looked away. He must regret everything. She certainly doesn't. She looked at the floor and sighed. It was a mistake coming here..

She heard someone approaching and looked up. Of course it's Newt. He smiled at her and she resisted the urge to brush his bangs out of his eyes. He offered her his hand and gestured towards the dance floor. He seemed at a loss of words as usual. She smiled and took his hand. This is definitely going to be awkward. They stopped in the center just as a slow song came on. He gingerly put a hand on her hip. She put her arms around his neck and linked her hands together behind his neck.

He put his other hand on her hip and they swayed. She was about to say something but Newt softly said, "You look nice tonight.." She looked at him, slightly shocked. She spoke shyly, "You look very handsome yourself." He blushed. He looked into her eyes, something he had trouble with. She looked right back at him. The song slowly stopped. But it had only seemed like seconds. She took his hand and whispered, "Can I talk with you about.."  
He nodded and led her into a side room. She locked the door so that other people wouldn't barge in then turned to look at him nervously. He looked just as uncomfortable. He looked at his shoes and mumbled, "I don't know if you feel the same way but.." Tina and him spoke at the same time, "I regret nothing." Newt looked at her in shock. She stepped forward and smiled at him. She fixed his bow-tie and he slowly looked from the floor to her. She bit her lip and looked at the wall behind him.

He lifted up her chin and their eyes met. He kissed her softly. She instantly leaned towards him. He put a hand on her waist. She deepened the kissed and put a hand on his chest. He just has to be so perfect. Somebody knocked on the door. They jumped away and she smoothed down her hair. She looked and saw Newt fixing his collar. She reached forward and brushed his bangs away from his eyes. He looked at her, his eyes full of emotion. She smiled and then opened the door.

A man not too much older than Newt looked between the two of them. He awkwardly said, "Sorry, didn't mean to intrude. I'll just.. go now." He turned and walked as fast as he could away. Tina closed the door and looked at Newt. She laughed when she saw how confused he looked. He smiled crookedly at her. That's not fair. There's no way she can resist him. She walked and threw her arms around his neck. She kissed him and worked at unbuttoning his shirt. He kissed her back, obeying. She was usually never this daring. She knew it was all because Newt, she was like that around him.

**Author's Note:**

> The older man in this story is ment to be Theseus by the way. <3


End file.
